


Healing of Force

by Addison54533



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison54533/pseuds/Addison54533
Summary: So this is my first fanfic for the Orville so sorry if it’s not good





	Healing of Force

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic for the Orville so sorry if it’s not good

Talla stands on her knees at the end of Claire’s legs. “Do you want me to go down on you or do you wanna take it slow?” She asks blushing a little. “Go slow” the dr says with her legs closed and her hands covering her boobs “im really nervous Especially after Issac” talla smiles pulling her hair up into a bun “well do you want me to sit on your stomach or lay between your legs” Claire opens her legs a little.talla smiles “tell me if you want me to stop, are the boys asleep?” She asks While rubing her thighs. “ they should be I’d be surprised if there not” talla supports her upper body with her arms on both sides of Claire who wraps her legs around tallas thighs. Talla gets closer and kisses her then her knock leaving a small Hickey on the spot right between her shoulder and neck.she slowly drops a hand down between them and starts rubing Claire slowly. Talla leans back enough to see her cum. She sticks a few fingers in and Claire moans louder “does that feel good?” she nods. Later that night the both just lay there. “What are we?” Talla sits up what do you mean?” She sighs “I mean are we friends with benefits or are when in a relationship” Talla sighs “what do you want us to be “


End file.
